The Day That Everyone Forgets
by PurpleOrchids98
Summary: It's Logan's birthday today, but whatever happened?


**Author's Note:** Happy Birthday, bluestring! Remember the three clues I gave you?: Wednesday, Loki the Goldfish and lucky comb. Honestly, I had a pretty hard time deciding what to REALLY do with fanfic. But…well, at least I've finally done, right? Please read and please review. :)

**The Day That Everyone "Forgets"**

**LOGAN'S POV**

I woke up feeling happy. Of course I would- it was my birthday today. With that in mind, I got up, got dressed and got out to meet my friends. Outside, Kendall, James and Carlos were already eating breakfast.

"Hey, guys," I greeted as I took a seat beside Kendall.

"You look…_unusually _happy," James commented.

I shrugged. "Of course. Do you know what day it is today?"

Kendall looked at me skeptically. "It's Wednesday."

"I-I know that. And Wednesday is-?"

"Um…the middle of the week?"

I felt my shoulders slump. Kendall patted my back. "Sorry, Logie. Whatever you're trying to tell me, I just can't get it."

Carlos stood suddenly, smiling. "I can't believe I forgot! Thanks for reminding me, Logan!"

My face lit up. Leave it to Carlos to make my day.

"Happy birthday, Loki!"

"Loki? Who's that?"

Carlos rushed behind me and showed me a fishbowl with goldfish in it. "Loki Garcia. My goldfish. It's birthday today."

"Oh…Happy birthday, Loki." I turned to James. "James, do you any special occasion today?"

James thought for a while. "I can't believe you remembered!"

I shrugged. "Well. Of course, I I'd be the last person to forget it."

James looked touched. "Really? I never knew you cared about my lucky comb."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"My lucky comb." He pulled it out. "Been a long time since I got it. And today's the day."

"Of course…" I got up and walked to the door.

"Hey, Logie, you alright?" Kendall called.

Honestly, I'm not. My best friends not remembering my birthday? Of course I'm not alright. But I'm not the kind to say those kinds of things out loud. So instead, I answered, "Yeah. I'm fine. I-I'll just take a walk in the park."

"Without eating breakfast?"

I nodded and walked out, not waiting for any other comments.

I sat on the bench and sighed. Camille spotted me and sat beside me. "You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just…the usual morning blues," I lied.

"No. I don't think so. Now tell me what's wrong." Her phone rang, signaling a text message.

"Well…it seems like everyone's forgotten-"

"Are you sure it's _everyone_? Who're the people you saw so far today?"

"There's the boys and Guitar Dude and then there's you."

"That's it?"

I thought for a while. "Pretty much."

Camille got up. "Gotta go. I'll see you around."

Before I could say anything else, she took of. As in _ran_ away from me. What was wrong with everyone? Has everyone forgotten about my birthday?

A few minutes after Camille left, Jo showed up. "You're all alone," she said.

"Isn't it obvious?" I replied. Then, with a little hope, I added: "Do you by any chance know what day it is today?"

"It's Wednesday, it's Loki's and lucky comb's birthday."

"Anything else."

"Nope. That's pretty much it. What is today?"

"N-Nothing. Just…making sure I'm not forgetting anything." I forced a smile.

"Yeah. I gotta go now," she said.

"You go do that. I…need some alone time."

Jo also left. And then Kelly came by. "Logan, what are you doing here?" she demanded. "Gustavo and the boys are looking for you."

"I don't wanna," I said. Thinking about, I must've sounded like a spoiled kid.

"Why not? Do you not know what day it is today?"

"It's Wednesday, it's Loki's birthday and it's the day James got his lucky comb."

"You got it all right. But with that smart head of yours, you're forgetting the most important thing."

I jumped up in excitement…literally. Is this true? Has someone finally remembered my special day? "What?"

"It's recording day."

I sat back down. "Oh…"

"Come on. Get up! Gustavo's not in good mood and-"

"When _was_ he in a good mood?"

"…You have a point…But Gustavo's really looking for you. You're the most important guy in this…thing."

"Thing?"

"Gustavo will explain."

"But-"

"No buts! Get moving."

I was still arguing with Kelly when she opened the door and-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LOGAN!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. I was still trying to register what just happened. To sum it all up, everyone "forgot" my birthday then this. Woah.

"You remembered?" I said, choking back tears. I know I'm the one who'll most likely get emotional in these kinds of situations.

"Of course we remember." Kendall put an arm around me. "You _seriously_ can't believe we'd forget it, right?"

"Yeah. At least our faking lasted only half the day," Carlos said. "The fakings in movies lasted at least a day!"

"But what about Loki and James' lucky comb?"

Kendall, James and Carlos laughed. "That?" James said. "_Pfft_. That's not even real. Loki's birthday isn't today and, honestly, I don't even remember when I got my lucky comb!"

"Let's party!" I heard Camille shout. Music started and everyone went wild.

But the four of us just stayed where we are. "Thanks, guys," I said and hugged the three of them at the same time…Which was pretty hard, considering my arms weren't that long. "You're the best."

**Author's Note: **Seems a bit short. I'm sorry but I just really wanted to post this in time for blustring's birthday today. Besides, it's the last day of school so I want to do a lot of things. Please review!


End file.
